


Simply PWP

by Toffyy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dancer Jack, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Sex, Smut, fluff at the end, intense bj, just needed more words to use, not that it matters, punk Hiccup, you need to take care of your partner after session like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: Hiccup and Jack indulge in one of their fav bedroom activities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nsfw side blog, written in 2015 but I completely forgot about it until few months ago - now I'm posting it also here, maybe someone will find it enjoyable uvu

“Do you want this? Huh? Do you want my cock?” Hiccup ground against Jack’s lean ass to punctuate his words; the dancer moaned into the pillow and the sheets were twisted further in his hands “Do you want me to drill your ass and come deep inside you? When I’ll finish with you, your belly will be full of my seed.” Jack whimpered and swallowed, nearly choking on his spit. “I will make you take it like a well-trained whore.”

He turned Jack onto his back and pulled him by hips, bringing Jack’s ass close to his face; two freckled fingers were pushed between perfect teeth and Hiccup smiled when he felt, more than heard, Jack moaning around them.

It was hard for him, getting used to be like that in bed, but seeing how his lover reacted… it was all worth it. Jack loved being treated roughly, like a cheap slut; having his mouth and ass fucked hard, choking on Hiccup’s dick or having his cum all over himself; being tied and blindfolded, begging for mercy and orgasm… but what made it the best was knowing that a single word would make Hiccup stop.

But now stopping Hiccup wasn’t on his mind - he could focus only on his tongue running circles around his soft entrance and fingers in his mouth, pushing in and out. He was moaning around them, sucking and licking, and when his husband pushed his tongue inside he nearly bit down at them.

“Such a good little slut… you like to suck, huh? Maybe you want something bigger to play with?”

He smirked when Jack nodded vigorously and pulled out his fingers. Soon Jack was lying with his head hanging off the bed, Hiccup’s powerful and throbbing cock in front of his face; the sight made Jack drool and he let out a needy moan, hands moving to grab at it and push it into his mouth; but Hiccup was faster and pinned his wrists to the bed, making him groan. He teased Jack for a while, rubbing the head of his cock on his lips, pulling away when Jack wanted to kiss it or lick.

But Hiccup couldn’t stand it for long - in one quick move he pushed halfway in, making Jack inhale quickly and then let out a whorish mewl. His back arched and made a beautiful sight - muscles and soft skin taut like a string.

The punk pushed in and out few times and pulled out completely to allow Jack to breath normally.

“Good boy… amazing cockslut” Jack licked his lips and smiled at it but soon he had his mouth full of Hiccup’s cock again. Then, after few pushes, Hiccup drove all the way in and Jack’s eyes widened; then he shut them tight and swallowed around it.

“You look beautiful… especially with my cock buried deep into your throat” Hiccup smirked and massaged his cock through the taut skin on his lover’s neck.

When he pulled out, a long string of saliva connected his dick with Jack’s lips and dripped down onto his nose and hair; Jack coughed and long streams of spit were added to the mess.

He didn’t have much time before his mouth was full again - Hiccup facefucked him mercilessly. Jack’s saliva squelched around the cock in his mouth, and dribbled down from the corner of his lips, covering his face.

Just when he thought he wouldn’t take more, Hiccup let go of his wrists and pushed his fingers into his entrance; Jack let out a muffled scream and turned his head to the side, trying to catch a breath.

“H-Hic” he coughed and massaged his jaw, aching from being stretched for so long. “H-Hic please…”

“What do you want, my little toy?” Hiccup purred and his fingers pistoned in and out of Jack’s hot body. “Want my cock somewhere else? Or me to come on your face?”

Jack whined and couldn’t say anything coherent, he only opened his mouth wide and allowed his husband to push in all the way; freckled fingers gripped his head tightly and fucked him like a toy. He was gagging and desperately catching air in the short moments between the thrusts.

“Gonna fill your throat with my come, and you’re gonna swallow it like an obedient whore” Hiccup bit his lip and tipped his head back, pushing ballsdeep inside Jack and releasing, making the smaller male gag and squirm, shutting his eyes tightly. He clamped his hands on Hiccup’s forearms and squeezed tightly, his nails digging into freckled skin.

He dug his heels into the mattress and swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing; Hiccup finally had mercy and pulled out slowly, his dick coated in his cum and Jack’s spit.  
“C'mon babe, tongue out. I need to clean up my dick.”

Jack obediently stuck out his tongue and allowed his husband to wipe his cock on the soft muscle; the mess dribbled down Jack’s face, and he whimpered.

“You’re such a perfect slut, Jack. Look at you, covered in my come, used and still wanting more.” Hiccup leaned and gave Jack’s hard cock a tug “you deserve a prize for your effort, little whore.”.

He laid between Jack’s legs and tugged him closer, caressing his thighs. He kissed the head of Jack’s cock softly, but then took it all down his throat in a practiced move.

Jack’s hips bucked and he came with a scream, his body twisting and hands moving to entangle in Hiccup’s hair, keeping him pressed against his groin.

The punk closed his eyes tightly and swallowed every drop of come, slowly pulling the softening organ out of his mouth. He smiled and got up, reaching for a wet towel lying on the headboard. He slowly and delicately started to clean up Jack’s face, kissing his nose sweetly when he finished.

“How are you feeling, baby?” He asked and laid down next to his husband, putting the towel away and gathering his lover into his arms.

Jack finally caught his breath and nuzzled into Hiccup’s chest, his arms moving to embrace him. He tangled his legs with Hiccup’s and made himself comfortable before answering with hoarse voice.  
“Amazing.” He smiled wearily and cuddled more into the hot body next to him. “You were wonderful, Hiccup.”

“I can say the same about you.” Hiccup bent and kissed Jack, hugging him closer. “I hope that I wasn’t too rough.”

“You were perfect.” Jack looked up and placed a soft kiss on punk’s nose. “I love you, you know?”

Hiccup’s smile only widened and he brought Jack’s hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on every knuckle. “I know, sweetheart. And I love you too. So much. Now go to sleep, my love.”

Jack pouted but the effect was ruined by a loud yawn; Hiccup only smiled and tickled his nose. “See? You’re tired. You need to rest. And I’ll guard you from nightmares!” He pushed his chest but Jack poked his stomach and he exhaled sharply and laughed.

“Ok, my knight, if you say so.” Jack smiled and snuggled close to him again, nuzzling his face into tattooed throat. “Goodnight, Hiccup.”

Hiccup leaned and whispered softly into white locks “Goodnight, Jack.” He kissed his brow, and laid back, getting comfortable; he fell asleep thinking about blue eyes of his beloved husband.


End file.
